


For the Love of Dean Winchester

by Allicat9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coda, Codependency, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allicat9/pseuds/Allicat9
Summary: All the people that have loved Dean Winchester, even and especially when he couldn't love himself.Or-A look at five of the most significant relationships in Dean Winchester's life, from their perspective.
Relationships: Amara & Dean Winchester, Amara/Dean Winchester, Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	1. Sam

For as long as he can remember, he loved Dean. He worshiped him. 

Sam didn’t have a mother. He really didn’t have a father. He never got to feel what a real family was like. But Sam had a Dean, and that was better than a mom and dad put together. 

His brother always looked out for him. Always made him feel safe. Always made him feel important. Feel protected. Even when they were children, Dean always protected Sam. He never stopped. His brother was always better than him in every way. Sam only wishes Dean could see it. 

Dean was his North Star, his touchstone, his home. Dean was the center of the world. They were _SamandDean_ . Sam couldn’t be _JustSam._ He didn’t know how. 

Once, long ago, a pissed off angel at the end of his rope had said that he and his brother were psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other. Sam thinks that's probably true. One part of him, the Stanford student who wanted a white picket fence and an apple pie life, thinks their relationship is deeply unhealthy. The other, larger part- the part that has been to hell, the part that has seen things, survived things, that no one else could have survived, the scared little boy watching his father scream at his brother for some imagined failure- that part knows there is no other way for them to be. 

There were three things Sam Winchester knew to be true. Death was inevitable. God was a dick. And Dean would always love him. 

If only Sam could get Dean to love himself. 

  
  



	2. Cassie

Cassandra Robinson fell in love with Dean Winchester one rainy afternoon just outside of Art’s Cafe. She's a senior, just finishing her degree at Ohio University. He's a mechanic- or so he tells her- a drifter, just passing through. He's not the kind of guy she should want. And yet- He’s just finished a story- he’s grinning at her in the way that only he can, the faint laugh lines around his green eyes shimmering with rain drops- and she thinks that this could be her forever. She’d give up her career, her dreams, for this man.

Of course, that all changed when he told her 'the truth'. At first she doesn't know what to think. And then she's furious. The man who she put away her dreams for is a pathological liar. She's broken hearted and confused and embarrassed. He leaves her his phone number and disappears with his father, never to be seen again.

Or so she thinks.

Then the truck appears and starts killing. When her mother explained- " _Oh Cassie, I know it sounds crazy, but_ -" she thought of that wrinkled up piece of paper in her top drawer- the one that she can't bring herself to throw away. She calls and Dean Winchester appears as if summoned. 

She falls for him all over again. He's just as handsome and charming and sweet as ever. But he shows he a world that she is not ready to be a part of. A world where monsters are real and things really do go bump in the right. So when its over, she kisses him goodbye and she means. it. He leaves, and she promises herself she will never look for him, contact him, ever again.

But that isn't the last time she hears of Dean Winchester. He turns out to be a very hot news item over the years. He 'dies' three times by her count. As a local reporter in the greater St. Louis area, two immortal serial killers traipsing about the Midwest are bound to make headlines. 

Each time she hears about him and his brother, she thinks about what lurks in the shadows. The thing hiding under the bed. 

After Dean Winchester's third death, she burns the scrap of paper with his name and phone number. She loved him, once. Maybe she still does. But fear curdles love. And after Dean Winchester's third death, Cassie is very, very afraid. 


End file.
